Innocent
by rockangel2
Summary: this is a story about a girl, named Ari, that realizes a traumatizing fact about herself. [i am currently adding more and mopre chapters. currently there are 2]
1. Innocent

**Disclaimer: this is my own character please do not take it**  
  
She's not here Ari thought. She looked around. She was completely alone. She sat along the shore and watched the waves. She'll be here soon. She folded her arms and laid them across her lap. It was extremely quiet and still.  
  
She heard a noise in the distance. She glanced away from the water and noticed a dark figure, a man, approaching in her direction.  
  
"Don't worry, I will take care of him." she heard him say.  
  
She squinted her eyes tightly. I've never seen him before. The man turned around, to see if he was being followed. Ari seized the opportunity and hid quickly behind an old boat that had been anchored down. She watched carefully, for he looked very suspicious. As he became closer, she realized that in his arms was a much smaller and obviously weaker man. He struggled, jerking his body back and forth.  
  
"Let me go! Please!" he cried.  
  
"Pipe down!" he responded. Leave him alone she said to herself. She spied from behind the boat and listened carefully to their conversation. The man let him fall to the ground roughly. The other man crawled off slowly, slightly sore. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him ff the ground and to his feet. "You didn't think you were getting off that easy do you?"  
  
"Please! Please, let me go! I won't say a word to anyone swear!" he pleaded.  
  
"Right, what makes you think I believe that! You think I was just born yesterday?"  
  
"If I tell anyone then you can kill me! I promise!"  
  
"Oh, I plan to do that anyway." he said, grinning. Ari's eyes became glazed, her cheeks pale. Despite her fear, she watched. Here eyes refused to close. He began slapping and beating him with violent force, blood trickled down his forehead, blue patches appeared on his cheeks, his eyes pink. She grabbed her stomach and looked to the ground for a brief second, swiftly returning her eyes to the scene before her.  
  
He let him fall once again to the ground. This time, without energy, he tried to crawl away. He lifted himself up with his arms, but fell flat, face into the sand.  
  
"Trying to get away again are we? You know that won't work this time either," he said, laughing slightly. He stepped painfully on his back, letting all his weight fall on his spine. "You know I will find you no matter what. Heh.I have my ways."  
  
He began kicking him with much force in the ribs. He began crying for mercy, "Please.please.I'm begging you please."  
  
With one last punch, he knocked the man unconscious, leaving him pale and bruised. Ari felt a small teardrop run down her cheek. She tried closing her eyes again, but again, they refused. She cuffed her arms around her stomach and stared at the two men. She watched as he picked up the defenseless man in his arms, and tossed him aside into the water.  
  
Suddenly, she outstretched her hand wanting badly to save him, as his head hit a sharp rock extending out a bit out of the water's surface. Blood flowed slowly, covering his face. Ari closed her eyes, and hid her face in her knees. Her cheeks moist with tears, she looked up to the barely visible moon.  
  
Why did I ever come...Why didn't I decide not to meet her today.  
  
She closed her eyes and kept out of sight behind the boat. She curled up and pulled her legs close to her, and rested her head on her knees. It was disturbingly quiet. She could even hear the breeze. Her black hair blew over her face. The breeze stopped. Nothing could be heard except the sound of footsteps getting closer to her, the sound of sand squishing under shoes. Her heart began racing as she looked away and around her. Does he know I'm here?  
  
"Hello my dear," he said in an unusually kind voice. Ari looked beside her. She took a deep breath but said nothing. "Quiet one aren't you?" Again, no words escaped her mouth. "OK kid, how much did you see?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing. I was just sitting here waiting for a friend of mine," she replied in a timid voice.  
  
"She never made it did she."  
  
"Well, actually, no, she didn't."  
  
"I wonder what happened," he said in an oddly concerned voice. However Ari was very suspicious.  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
"Well my dear I'm sorry. But you'll never know what happened to her." She quickly looked up at him. He reached into his back pocket. Her eyes quickly became glazed and she slowly crawled backwards. He very slowly pulled out a handkerchief. "Now no one will ever know what happened tonight either." He reached out for her, and she tried to get away. She stood up on her knees then her legs, and tried to run away, but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back, picking her light body up.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" She didn't struggle, nor did she try to distract him. Her eyes became very blurry, and she begged. "I'll do anything, I promise, just please don't kill me," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no choice. I can't take any chances." She finally began to struggle, as best she could. She swung her legs swiftly back and forth, trying to kick his knee. He reached over and wrapped the handkerchief over her mouth. She tried biting his hand through it, but it was too thick. She took a deep breath. He plugged her nose, now being much more violent with her. "You shoulda cooperated!"  
  
She jerked her body one or twice, but soon she slowed down dramatically. The breath wasn't big enough. She stopped moving, and her eyes slowly began to close. She looked at the man one last time, and they closed completely. He let her fall to the ground without mercy. The waves swept her up and floated her lifeless body away.  
  
"Dumb kid." he said, as he walked off into the darkness. 


	2. The Truth

Ari opened her eyes slowly; trying to adjust to the sunlight that was flashing harshly above her. She rubbed her eyelids softly, and sat up, water flowing up beside her. She picked a few pieces of seaweed off her shoulder. Suddenly, a sharp pain struck her forehead. She had a small wound above her left eyebrow. She reached up to touch it, and she felt the blood start to run down the side of her face. It began to sting. She quickly moved her hand, and it ceased. That's odd.  
  
She stood up, yet her legs felt weak, and she stumbled a few times. She tried to squeeze the water out of dress, which was now ripped in many places. She looked down at her legs and feet. She checked her arms and the rest of her face. Surprisingly enough, she had no marks, sores, bruises, nothing, except the cut on her forehead.  
  
She walked away from the shore. It was completely abandoned. All except for one man, sitting alone in a boat anchored to the shore. She observed the boat closely, and stared at the man for a few moments. His eyes were in her direction, but it seemed as if he were looking through her. She turned around, then faced him again.  
  
"Hello sir." The man said nothing. It was as if he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was being spoken to. She looked over towards her house, which wasn't too far off in the distance. It seemed as if her parents weren't home. There aren't many people out today. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you but, do you know the people that live there?" Again, nothing escaped his lips. Maybe he just doesn't feel like talking right now. She turned around to and began to walk off.  
  
It was then, when she closed her eyes for a moment, that she began having a vision of something. She remembered everything, how the man was completely tortured, the bloody water, the sadistic look on the other man's face as he came for her, even how she floated off into the ocean. How can I remember something like that?  
  
"Because you're different," the man answered. She quickly turned around in shock. He was now looking right at her, his eyes pale green, much like the water. Did I say that out loud?  
  
"No you didn't." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking? Can you." she hesitated, "can you read minds?  
  
He chucked slightly. "I guess you could say that," he responded, smiling at her kindly. A small smile came across her face also. "You were right. There aren't many people out today are there?" Ari nodded in agreement. "Actually, there isn't anyone, no one except her over there," he said, pointing to a girl sitting alone by the shore, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Sky! It's you!" Ari ran quickly over to her, her dress slinging water in all directions. "I'm sorry I never met you before! But, you'll never ever believe what happened! First of all, I.Sky?" Sky said nothing, her tan eyes blurry. "Sky, what's wrong? What happened? Please talk to me, please!" Sky curled up her body, and rested her chin on her knees. She wiped the tears off her cheek. "If you're still upset about me not meeting you I'm so sorry!"  
  
"She can't hear you. Nor can she see you," he said.  
  
"What do you mean she can't see me I'm right here beside her. She's not deaf." Ari said, confused.  
  
"That isn't what I mean."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"I know some things. I know she's upset. She lost one of her best friends last night. She seems to be taking it quite hard." Ari looked at her very empathetically.  
  
"Then, why won't she let me try to make her feel better?" He didn't answer. "Well, then can you tell me who it was?" He took a deep breath, and looked at Ari, his expression very serious and very concerning.  
  
"You." 


End file.
